The Game of life
by LunaLapis
Summary: When you die will you feel like you have lost everything? I did. And now I will live in a new life. though I don't see it as a life. More like... a game
1. Chapter 0

The Game of Life

Chapter 0

Everything that has been given life will be given death.

Every time someone say that to you. I'm guessing your answer is; "I know that!" because you do know you are going to die one day.

But I don't think you do.

Well maybe you do, but I'm saying to people who don't give this a second thought.

Just think about it, you are going to school, you're looking forward to the summer vacation. You're going to spend time with your family and friends.

Then suddenly…

You fall out of your school window.

To make it worse, you die.

Everything is taken from you, faster than you can say "help". Most people live, and think about tomorrow as a normal routine. They don't think about death following them. Waiting for them for their time to end. When they finally got you, you might think like me. But honestly. I had lived my life like yours. Not giving death a thought. Now I have learned my lesson. How?

I died.

**AN: VERY short. But this is only chapter 0 so…. Be nice! The next chapter will be longer. This is just a before start chapter! So like I promised this is a remake of trapped in a new life since I put more thought in this remake than the original! And I gave it a new title too! Now review….**


	2. Chapter 1 How I died

Chapter 1: How I died

For some people, death is expected. These are people who got time to think "I'm going to die now," Maybe these people have someone who tell them they are going to die. Or they die for another person they care about.

Either way those who know they will die will brace themselves for the final blow, or maybe deny the truth until the final blow is actually delivered. They will be less shocked than the ones that didn't expect their death.

I was in fact very shocked when I died.

I didn't think about my past before I died. The only thing that went through my mind was apologies.

"I'm sorry, Alisa. I can't come with you to the anime convention."

"I'm sorry I couldn't plan the school ball in time"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you mom and dad."

"I'm sorry if I couldn't help you with your project, Sean."

"I'm sorry I died and left you all alone Alisa…"

"I'm sorry that I will never be able to say these apologies to my family"

I had lived my last day as if I would live to see the day after. Of course, how in the world could I have known I was going to die? I shouldn't be angry. I'm not angry though.

I feel more… sad. I'm sad because I will never tell my sister Alisa and my brother Sean what I wanted. I'm sad because I yelled at my parents. I'm sad because I never said goodbye. I'm sad because I regret this when it's my fault for giving up so easily.

I haven't really told you have I? You know… My name? My age? My gender? I'll tell you.

Maybe I'll tell you my story first. The story of how I died. This way you will know very much about me instead of me telling you from the day I was born till the day I died.

Everything was as usual there. I lived in a small city-like town. People were friendly enough with each other. If someone got bullied, someone would step forward to help.

I seriously loved this town. It even had this big anime store full of Cosplay items, and posters…

Oh, back to the story. As you may know I had a brother and a sister. My brother was three years older than me, he is 18. His name was Sean. I also had a sister named Alisa; she was 14 and was my cute, stubborn, yet very strong little sister. And then there was me: Luna Lazuli

I always liked my name, it sounded so… nice? Well anyway my age is 15; I was going to become 16 in some months. I'm a female, and I have long brown hair and green eyes. That's all you need to know before I start my story. I believe that you will understand what I am about to tell you with these facts.

It was like any normal morning. My mother was driving me to school. My sister was half-asleep on my shoulder while I was going through some notes about the school ball.

"The class doesn't want any parental vision on the ball." I said out loud. My mother nodded before she started to speak.

"But of course. No one wants parents around in the ball." This had caught me off guard. I had thought all parents would be against this idea. Personally I had been against this idea. The boys in my class had the brains of five year olds, and act like forty year old pedo. Don't ask me how that is possible

"Well… They might bring alcohol and other stuff. I don't think it's quite safe." My voice was slightly annoyed. My mother ignored that part. She looked a bit annoyed herself that day.

"Well if you mean that you and your class are not to be trusted then cancel the ball." She hit the breaks, but kept looking forward. "We're here." I didn't know how to react that day. I should have reacted calmly. She DID have a fight with my dad the night before.

"Well if you want to act like a child, and not take this situation from other perspectives then it's fine for me." My voice had gotten louder on every single word I said. Because of this Alisa woke up.

"Oh…OH!" She noticed the glares me and my mother was sending each other. She quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the red car. "We're going in now!"

I can't quite remember after that. I do remember Alisa saying that she couldn't wait for the anime convention. I think she was going to cosplay as Alisa from Tekken. She thought it would be hilarious. I wasn't sure who I was going to be though.

Later that day we went to our classes. It was two weeks until summer vacation and students was at their worst.

They would tease anyone who yawned. Run around halls. But with me coming they stopped what they were doing. No, I'm not scary. But since I was the president for my grade I could put bad behaviour mark. And since the 10th graders wanted to get into a good school they saw bad behaviour mark as a threat.

For most people I am seen as the quiet responsible mature girl who always tries the best for my class. But I was seen as weird and quiet when they noticed that I always read Manga and anime…

When the bell rang and everybody started to walk around class. I took out my new Manga: Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

My sister had recommended it to me so I started to read it some months ago.

Anyway, I was on the end of the future arc. I was too sucked up in the Manga to notice my surroundings. Well now we're reaching the climax of the story.

While I was reading a girl from my class snuck up on me. I think she had gotten a dare or something because she suddenly grabbed my Manga.

She waved it in front of my face.

I reached out my hand.

She was standing in front of a window.

I leapt forward.

She dodged.

I fell.

And now I'm dead.

So that was what happened. After that, everything went black. And that's because I couldn't handle the pain anymore. I didn't think about anything. It felt as if I couldn't survive. I've been holding these feelings for too long… I thought dying would b letting go of everything. But it just gave me more weight to hold.

Where am I now? I seriously don't know. I can't move. I can't see. I can't feel anything. I can't smell anything. Can I talk? I haven't tried that. I feel too heavy.

All this emotions must go out some way.

I opened my mouth quietly.

And screamed.

**AN: So another chapter done! Well this is the start! And the reason Luna got a bit sarcastic and happy when she told her story was because she was in a mixture happiness and anger. And some parts she got sad because of regret. I will have a plot to this story. But I wanted to do a story revolving around someone's mentality. And this was the results! Pairings is not decided and you can go on and say one you would like. Please to review. And yes I got this story idea from "My Heavenly Judgement" It's a great story! I'm still a amateur writer**


End file.
